Naruto : Adventure in SMA WILD
by Uchiha Senju Kazuya
Summary: Gadis - gadis cantik yang jago berkelahi! Murid-murid SMA Wild's memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi,kecantikan,kekayaan dan bahkan...KEMAMPUAN BERTARUNG! Inilah kisah Naruto dimana Gadis-gadis super tangguh, tapi juga mendambakan cinta sejati
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Halo Saya Ingin Mencoba Menulis kembali 2 cerita saya yang lain gagal tetapi saya akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk menulis fanfic ini.

Disclaimer : Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M  
Pairing : NarutoxOCxOCxOC  
Warning :  
OOC,OC,Fanon,Gaje,Plot dan setting berantakan,diksi tak karuan,Hasil Menghayal dengan kemungkinan kenyataan kecil,StrongNaruto,StrongOC,Alternative Reality,Alur terlalu cepat atau terlalu lama

START

Hidup adalah perjuangan….Itu sudah aku sadari sejak masih anak-anak, bahkan sebelum aku tumbuh dewasa.

[Di dalam Sebuah Rumah]  
Krak Krak  
Terlihat seorang Remaja laki-laki yang sedang memasak telur. Dan juga terlihat 2 anak kecil sedang menunggu makanan yang dibuatkan satu anak tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Satu lagi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Anak laki-laki itu sedang menonton Televisi yang menayangkan sebuah pertandingan seni bela diri  
[Di Sebuah Stadion Pertandingan Seni Bela diri]  
SRASH  
Terdengar Bunyi Lampu yang dinyalakan dan orang yang bersorak-sorak. Didalam sebuah ring tinju terdapat 2 orang Wanita. Salah satunya adalah seorang Wanita berambut Pirang dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru, dia mempunyai tinggi 168 Cm dan berat 45 di ikat dengan gaya pony satu lagi adalah Wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna Merah serta Pendek dan Mempunyai Mata berwarna hijau dengan tinggi 165 Cm dan berat 43Kg.

"DAN DIA TUMBANG!,Untuk Keempat kalinya Hyeshin Kim Tumbang! Ah,Dia Berusaha bangkit Saudara-saudara!" Teriak Komentator pertandingan tersebut  
"Apa dia akan kehilangan gelar 2 tahun berturut-turut ini?." Lanjut sang Komentator itu

[Kembali ke Rumah Remaja laki-laki dan 2 anak-anak]  
"NGANTUK,NGANTUK" Teriak Anak Perempuan itu.  
"Sosis,Sosisnya mana" Teriak Anak Laki-laki itu.  
"Kalian,Sudah dapat telur. Sudah, Makan saja. Aku sudah telat nih,aku saja tidak sempat sarapan gara-gara nyiapin bekal kalian. Jangan Rewel ah!"Ucap Seorang Remaja laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata biru serta 3 tanda kumis di masing-masing bernama Naruto Uzumaki Song  
"Ini juga hari pertamaku masuk sekolah kalau kalian bisa habiskan sarapannya dalam waktu 10 menit, besok aku gorengin sosis."Kembali Ucap Naruto.  
Naruto POV  
Ya,Hidup adalah ayahku meninggal, ibu pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan aku bersama kedua adik kembarku. Aku berusaha mencarinya selama dua tahun. Aku gak tahu dimana beliau sekarang.

Naruto POV END

[Kembali di Stadion]  
Hosh Hosh Hosh  
Terengah-engah wanita berambut merah tadi.

"Dia Bangkit lagi! Dia Pantang Menyerah sudah kuduga! Hanya Harga dirinyalah yang terus membuatnya bertahan. Dengan semangat seperti itu,dia pasti tak terkalahkan seperti yang di katakannya. Dia tidak akan kalah dalam pertandingan Kick Boxing." Ucap Komentator

"Sudah,Nggak usah berdiri lagi." Kata Wanita Berambut Pirang.

"Hyeshin Kim pernah kalah dari ratu di pertandingan setelah kalah,dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengalahkan sang ratu dalam pertandingan Kick Boxing. Walau diberlakukan aturan khusus,ini tetap pertandingan kick boxing pertama untuk Sang lagi,Ratu tidak mempunyai waktu cukup untuk -benar tidak bisa dipercaya Hyeshin Kim-lah yang meminta pertandingan kali ini tanpa sarung tinju" Kata Komentator itu.

"Menyerah sajalah,Atau…"Gantung Sang Ratu  
"Kau akan mati."Ucap Ratu Keras.

"Diam,Kamu B #%$*%! Akulah Juaranya. Apa yang kamu tahu soal kick boxing.?".Teriak Hyeshin Kim  
"10 Tahun aku tak terkalahkan,tidak mungkin aku bisa dikalahkan olehmu."Lanjut Hyeshin Kim

Buook  
Sang Ratu Menendang Hyeshin Kim diwajahnya.

[Kembali Ke rumah Naruto]  
"Jaehyeong Song! Cepat pakai seragammu! Dan Matikan Televisinya"Teriak Naruto  
(Itulah Hasil pertandingan malam ini!. Hebat bukan.? Ingui Yun alias "Sang Ratu",Aku dengar dia sudah resmi mengganti nama jadi sang ratu. Setelah merebut gelar juara dalam Taekwondo,Karate,Mixed Martial Arts,dan sekarang Kick Boxing!) Terdengar Suara Komentator Pertandingan Kick Boxing tersebut dari Televisi.

TEK

Naruto POV

Sungguh Berat tiap hari mengurusi dua anak kembar yang masih TK. Lama-lama aku jadi memahami ibu Senang rasanya tiap kali melihat keduanya akur. Pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Aku hampir tidak ada waktu untuk bisa sarapan di rumah lagi setelah Dua tahun terakhir ini. Jadi aku Cuma sempat mengunyah Roti dan Minum Susu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah…  
Untungnya SMA-ku dekat dengan rumah

Naruto POV END  
CIIIIT….KLIK  
Terdengar Mobil berhenti dan pintu mobil itu terbuka. Terlihat lah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggunakan Earphone warna hijau dan baju Wanita SMA Wild. Baju itu terdiri dari kemeja putih,ditutupi dengan Blazer hitam bergaris sedikit pink di kancingnya dan Rok sedikit diatas lutut.

"Nona,Saya bisa antar sampai ke sekolah".Ucap Sang Supir

"Sudahlah. Nanti jangan telat lagi jemputnya ya."Ucap Wanita berambut pirang itu atau Sang Ratu alias Ingui .

"AJAJAJAJAJA!"Teriak Seorang Wanita

…. BRRM  
Terlihat Seorang Wanita yang memakai Jaket dan Celana Training berwarna merah dan mempunyai rambut berwarna Merah Jambu dengan rambut diikat kuncir bercepol 1 menaiki sepeda dan berhenti di hadapan ratu.

"Gimana.? Aku datang tepat pada waktunya kan . ?". Ucap Wanita itu

"Mobilnya Sudah Jalan … Kamu telat". Ucap Ratu

"Haaahh. Ternyata mustahil ya, memenangkan adu balap 13 km melawan mobil …?". Ucap Wanita itu  
"Padahal Aku pikir aku bisa menang sebelum tahun kedua, Lho. Liat Saja Tahun Depan aku pasti menang! ." Lajut Wanita itu

"Nanti Pahamu pasti bisa tambah besar." Gumam Ratu  
"Hoi!"

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan (Dengan Wanita Berambut Merah jambu itu menenteng sepedanya) ke sekolah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu jahat banget, sih. Membiarkan dia sampai ronde ketiga, ngapain kasih harapan kalau memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan.?"Tanya Wanita berambut merah jambu itu.  
"Atau kamu memang kesulitan melawan dia? Kalau aku jadi dia sih, sudah pasti menang dengan semua kesempatan yang kamu kasih...Aku akan menunggu kalau ada kesempatan dan memukul balik!"Lanjut Wanita itu

BRUAK EHH?

Saat itu Naruto tertabrak sepeda wanita berambut merah jambu dan terjatuh kearah sang ratu. Tanpa sengaja dia membuat Susu kopi yang di mulutnya tumpah dan mengenai Seragam sang ratu

CEPROT

"Maaf, Ini salahku…" Ujar Wanita Berambut merah jambu.

"Ah…Aduh..". Ringis Naruto Kesakitan.

TES TES  
Terlihat susu kopi yang menetes dari seragam sang ratu. Dan Sang Ratu terlihat marah, matanya tertutup poninya.

"Maaf ya, Ini benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto  
"Sarapan-ku"Gumam Naruto  
"Maaf ya, Mau kubayar ongkos cucinya.? Ucap Naruto meminta maaf kembali.

"Lupakan soal seragam ini!.. Baju dalan 13 Won Dan Sepatu 15 Won, Bayar itu saja" Gumam Sang Ratu dengan dingin dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup oleh poninya.

"Eh..? Kamu yakin.? " Ucap Naruto kaget.

Naruto POV

Cuku 5 menit berjalan kaki… "Sekolah Menengah Atas Wild" Bana Sekolah ini memang aneh, mungkin karena disini banyak ekstra kurikuler olahraganya…

Tapi Kenapa?  
Kenapa.?

"WAH,Hari yang indah anak muda! Kalian sungguh beruntung. Sekarang kalian para cowok mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sini. Sistem baru ini akan diterapkan di sekolah ini mulai tahun ini

Semua Murid menatap ke arahku

Kenapa Tidak ada cowok lainnya.?

Naruto POV END

"SMA Swasta Wild"

Sekolah khusu bela diri perempuan, yang sudah berdiri 42 tahun. Membuat terobosan baru dengan menerima siswa cowok

Di Suatu jalan terlihat sang ratu melihat koin-koin yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi dengan tatapan Sang Cewek Berambut Merah jambu itu sedang menahan tawanya melihat temannya itu yang sedang marah.

BERSAMBUNG…

Selesai sudah cerita ini… maaf kalau wordsnya masih kurang..tetapi maklumi lah karena saya masih pemula jadi tolong kasih saran dan masukannya ya senpai-senpai sekalian.  
Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya  
Thanks  
Kazuya Out


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Senju Kazuya in.  
Terima Kasih banyak untuk yang sudah kasih banyak itu bikin saya semakin semangat menulis. Dan juga untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan ini memang fic adaptasi GoTW dari Line Webtoon.  
Setelah melihat GoTW saya mempunyai banyak ide-ide untuk membuat fanfic Naruto dengan Crossover GoTW. Silahkan Menikmatinya.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Girl Of The Wild Punya Hun/Zhena  
Rate : M

[Di Sekolah SMA Wild]  
Terlihat beberapa murid sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Ada yang mengobrol berdua,menikmati bekal mereka dikantin atau diatap dan juga ada yang memakai waktu istirahat ini untuk kegiatan – kegiatan lain.

Naruto POV  
Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling,dan yang kulihat saat ini hanya kumpulan siswi-siswi yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing – masing. Apa benar Cuma aku siswa cowok di sekolah ini.?

"Eh, itu dia. Dia bukan, ya.?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar dua siswi sedang membicarakanku.  
"Yah,Kamu tahu, kan, sekolah kita sudah menerima siswa cowok. Tapi masa, sih yang daftar Cuma dia saja.?" Ucap salah satu siswi tersebut. Aku yang mendengarnya pun kaget, karena mendengar Cuma aku saja siswa cowok di sini.

"Seru juga ya, ada cowok di sekolah ini" Ujar salah satu siswa tersebut.

'Seru apanya, haaahhh ini mengganggu karena hanya aku saja siswa cowok di sekolah ini'. Batin Naruto

Semakin lama , semakin banyak siswi cewek yang berkumpul dan melihatiku. Aku yang malu pun akhirnya berlari meninggalkan koridor itu.

'Huaa, Ke..Kenapa ini bisa terjadi'.Teriakku dalam hati.

Naruto POV End

Prot Prot Prot Prot  
Terlihat di sebuah ruangan ada 2 orang pria setengah baya. Terlihat salah satu pria tersebut sedang menyemprotkan air ke tanaman yang ada dikantornya tersebut.

"Kepala dewan sekolah, Naruto Uzumaki Song sudah datang di sekolah". Ucap salah satu pria itu yang berambut botak dan bertubuh pendek.

"Bagus". Jawab pria yang satu lagi yang mempunyai rambut panjang sebahu dan berwarna pirang.

"Apa ini benar- benar perlu dilakukan ? Sekolah kita, tanpa siswa cowok pun selama ini baik – baik saja. Kenapa anda berpikir untuk membuat perubahan.? Mohon dipertimbangkan lagi pak." Pinta si Pria botak tadi.

"Kepala sekolah Lee. Keputusan ini sudah final. Kau tahu bukan."Jawab kepala dewan sekolah tersebut.

"Tapi sekolah kita memang sudah terkenal sebagai sekolah khusus cewek. Itulah alasannya hanya satu cowok yang mendaftar. Rasanya, sungguh memalukan untuk bisa disebut ini sekolah campuran."Ujar Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Bapak Kepala Sekolah. Siswi – siswi kita jagoan semua,kan ? Siswi – siswi kita sudah mempunyai kemampuan bertarung tingkat dunia. Tetapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Tujuan sekolah kita menghasilkan siswi yang hebat dan sempurna. Tetapi para guru telah gagal membangun ini." Terang Kepala Dewan Sekolah SMA Wild "Charles Wild"

"Saat Study Tour terakhir. Anda ingat, kan. Beberapa siswi kita berkelahi dengan preman setempat." Ujar Charles Wild

Flashback ON  
Terlihat beberapa siswi SMA Wild sedang melewati sebuah jalan yang berisi banyak preman - preman. Tiba - tiba Salah satu preman tersebut memanggil mereka.

"Woi,Cewek – cewek imut. Pergilah dari sini, sebelum aku punya pikiran yang macam – macam."Ujar Salah satu preman tersebut. Kemudian para preman tersebut tertawa dan salah satu temannya pun berbicara.  
"Sudah bro. Mereka kan cantik – cantik dan imut. Kita hajar saja." Ucap salah satu preman tersebut sambil menyeringai mesum dengan pandangan menatap siswi-siswi tersebut.  
Sayang Preman – preman tersebut tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka.

Flashback OFF  
"Sial,bagi mereka. Mereka tidak tahu telah berhadapan dengan juara kendo 3 kali Ganghae Nah dan Ganghae Choi juara Wushu 4 kali berturut-turut. 23 Anggota Preman Heenari dari Gyeongju semuanya bertekuk lutut. Dan Cuma perlu enam siswi untuk itu." Ujar Charles.

"Wah,iya. Bapak pasti bangga sekali pada mereka. Mereka sudah mendapat surat penghargaan kok." Jawab Kepala sekolah Lee.

"Masih ada satu lagi siswi yang juga masuk berita." Tambah Charles.

"Masih ingat kasus perampokan bank yang melibatkan 3 orang perampok.?

Flashback ON  
Dihari yang damai disuatu bank. Orang – orang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil atau menabung uang mereka. Tetapi tiba – tiba…

"Jangan Bergerak!" Muncul 3 orang perampok yang bersenjata. Dan mereka mulai mengancam semua orang yang di bank itu. Tetapi tiba – tiba ada seorang Teller perempuan yang berdiri dan menghajar perampok tersebut.

Flashback Off  
"Salah satu Alumni sekolah kita yang bekerja sebagai bank teller setelah dua bulan lulus. Bangkitnya juara dunia karate 3 tahun berturut – turut. Dia menghajar habis – habisan 3 perampok tersebut." Ucap Charles dengan tampang serius.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut pun hening. Tetapi tiba –ti ba

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat semuanya, karena terlalu banyak. 74 penghargaan warga teladan yang langsung diserahkan oleh Komjen sendiri. 11 Penghargaan dari Menteri. belum lagi penghargaan dari presiden sendiri. Tetapi KENAPA MEREKA BERKEMBANG MENJADI SEPERTI SENJATA?! SISWI KITA ITU MASIH REMAJA. Seharusnya mereka imut – imut dan inosen seperti bunga ini." Teriak Charles sambil menyemprot bunga – bunganya dengan cepat.

"Ini,kan tugas kita untuk mengajar para siswi menikmati masa muda mereka!." Lanjut Charles yang mengeluarkan air mata anime.

Kepala sekolah Lee hanya terdiam . Dia pun mencoba memanggil Kepala Dewan Charles.

"Emm.. Pak kepala dewan…"Panggil Kepala sekolah Lee.

Tetapi tiba – tiba dia ikut mengeluarkan air mata anime dari matanya.

"Maaf,Saya tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya! Akhirnya saya menyadari maksud anda saya begitu keras kepala hiks… hiks…" Teriak Kepala sekolah Lee.

"Sudahlah, Kepala sekolah. Jangan khawatir, masih ada waktu kok. Berdirilah, 42 siswa sekolah ini sudah menunggu kita."Ujar Charles menenangkan Kepala Sekolah.

"Ini saatnya untuk membagikan surat edaran SMA Wilds."Lanjut Charles

Kembali ke Naruto  
Naruto POV  
'Apa sebaiknya aku pindah saja… Ke sekolah lain.?'. Batinku  
Lalu aku tiba – tiba teringat bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke SMA Wilds

Flashback ON  
"Selamat Naruto Uzumaki Song. Meski nilaimu pas – pasan, tetapi presiden dewan memutuskan untuk memberimu beasiswa. Asal kamu rajin masuk sekolah!." Ucap salah satu guru SMA Wilds

"Sungguh"Tanya ku

"Iya Benar. Jadi kami tunggu kehadiranmu di SMA Wilds."ucap guru tersebut, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Flashback Off  
'Kenapa Waktu itu aku menerimanya."Teriak batinku sambil mengeluarkan air mata anime  
'Kayaknya tidak ada pilihan lain'

'Aduh…aku harus bagaimana ini.' Batinku pasrah.

Naruto POV End

Terlihat beberapa siswi yang berkumpul di taman. Tiba – tiba mereka mendapatkan sebuah SMS dari kepala dewan sekolah Charles Wild. SMS itu berisi

"-Surat Edaran SMA Wild's-"  
'Selamat pagi untuk semua siswi SMA Wild's. Seperti yang kalian ketahui , sekolah kita membuat terobosan baru dengan menerima murid laki – laki. Untuk membuat kehidupan di sekolah ini lebih menarik. Walau ada beberapa hal yang tidak kami duga, untungnya ada satu siswa yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, salah satu masa yang terpenting adalah masa remaja. Nah , inilah saat yang tepat untuk menikmatinya. Kalian setuju, kan?. Singkat kata. Mungkin kalian bisa menikmati masa muda kalian, yang tidak pernah kalian alami melalui Naruto Uzumaki Song, satu – satunya siswa di sekolah ini. Kurang lebih begitu ! semoga berhasil !'

Itulah isi pesan dari kepala dewan sekolah. Terlihat para siswi cukup terkejut dengan ini.

[Di kelas Ratu]  
Terlihat Ratu sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, semua siswi yang berada di kelasnya sedang membicarakan isi SMS tadi.

"Ya, ampun benarkah.?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Sepertinya ini akan Menarik." Balas temannya.

[Kembali ke Taman]  
Terlihat para siswi masih terdiam melihat HP-nya masing – masing. Tiba – tiba …  
"Eh...Itu dia." Ucap salah satu siswi.

"Hah..Apa..?". Tanya Naruto bingung.

Terlihat siswi di taman itu semua melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?! Kenapa?!." Tanya Naruto seraya melihat semua siswi berlari kearahnya.

Tiba – tiba terlihat sebuah siswi yang melompat dari lantai 1 tingkat diatas taman tersebut.

WHOOSSSSHHHHH  
BRAKKKKK

Terlihat Siswi tersebut berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

'Kenapa Sekolah ini aneh begini sih.?' Batin Naruto

BRANNGGG

Terlihat siswi tersebut memecahkan kaca jendela yang berada di depan Naruto

"Aghh" teriak naruto kaget.

GREBB  
Tiba – tiba siswi tersebut menarik baju Naruto.

"Anak baru Naruto Uzumaki Song! Kau adalah milikku." Ucap siswi tersebut yang mempunyai tinggi badan kira – kira hanya 145 Cm dan mempunyai rambut pirang sebahu dengan aksesoris telinga kucing di kepalanya, dia mempunyai mata berwarna cokelat. Singkat kata siswi tersebut sangat manis dan cantik sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terpesona melihatnya.

'Apa'. Batin Naruto

Tiba – tiba siswi tersebut menarik Naruto kearahnya dan….

Cup

Terlihat Siswi tersebut mencium Naruto.

Bersambung….

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini.. mohon maaf kalau lama updatenya.  
Jangan lupa Read and Review ya. Maaf apabila masih ada kesalahan kata, maklum saya masih pemula dalam menulis fanfic ini.

RnR

Kazuya Out


End file.
